Vijaya
Vijaya (チー坊 / ヴァイジャヤ) is the Third of the Five Fingers of the New Bloodline. His name means "victory" in his native language. Overview Vijaya (or Chandra Aska Rsunawala) is a young, tan-skinned boy who was originally assigned to commit mass murder in Japan like DR and Tierra before him. Judging by his name, parents and appearance, he appears to be of Indian descent. His family was apparently quite wealthy, as they dealed in medical affairs. Vijaya is usually underestimated and taken advantage of by others due to his meek appearance and small size. His quiet and passive nature together with his reluctance to fight back made matters worse, as he was bullied at school; he was also apparently quite cowardly. Because of all this, Vijaya joined street gangs to gain respect and feel more powerful, though he was well aware it was all false strength. He also became more easily provoked and would try to show off his strength when insulted. Vijaya was an old acquaintance of Godai's and Godai often referred to him as "chi-boy" ("chi" for "small"). He frequently tagged around with Godai to gain his respect and was like an adopted little brother to him. Godai states Vijaya had the unfortunate tendency to get into trouble, and the police frequently contacted Godai to fetch him from the police station as his parents were too busy. Vijaya is apparently Genuine's favourite of the Five Fingers, and was the one she personally trained. History Before moving to Japan, Vijaya lived with his parents. His mother was extremely knowledgeable on the use of plants as medicine and taught Vijaya the ways to make them. Because of this however, she was frequently forced by his father to do research on medicine. She was eventually overworked and died as a result. Vijaya's father simply shrugged this off and decided to use Vijaya the same way his mother was used. Five years prior to the current storyline, Vijaya and his father moved to Japan. He didn't fit in in school and was often bullied. He joined a street gang to overcome this, and was the youngest in his group. However, it didn't take long before his gang got tangled up with the Yakuza, specifically Godai's group, which was led by Saotome. Vijaya was taken advantage of and his gang pinned the blame on him, claiming it was his plan to mess around in the Yakuza's territory. Saotome sees through this though, and orders Godai to deal with them, to which Godai immediately identifies and beats up the real leader and sends them scurrying away. Vijaya is inspired by Godai and follows him for around half a year or so. Some time later Vijaya is discovered by the New Bloodline. He returned home one day to find his father bound up and Genuine and Sicks waiting for him. After finding out his relation to the New Bloodline, Vijaya violently finishes off his father using the knowledge his mother had taught him. He later informs Godai he would be going away and leaves him. The main reason he joined the New Bloodline was to gain power and strength, which the lack of the aforementioned he blames was the cause of his mother's death. Vijaya's ancestors were the ancient lineage of magicians from India known as the Vijaya (his nickname comes from this). They were the creators of the world's oldest system of pharmacueticals and the core of that science was a number of secret arts using plants. According to Kasai, that knowledge was used to bring destruction. Vijaya, just like his mother, inherited the genes that held information on plants and gained his special abilities through that. Abilities After joining the New Bloodline, Vijaya is implanted with a parasitic plant that runs through his veins. The plant increases his vitality and allows him to resist attacks like gunshots. His strength is also increased, and he can chop off branches with his bare hands. Besides that, Vijaya appears to gain limited transformation abilities, being able twist the veins and skin around his eye to form a spike on his face. Veins pop up on his face and he starts fuming when the plant is active. Vijaya also has a power he calls "the power of a supernatural curse", based on his ancestors' abilities. Neuro explains that at a glance, his abilities and the fact that he doesn't hold any weapon in his hands makes it seem like a curse, but when properly observed it is revealed that he borrows the power of plants to his advantage. Vijaya has advanced knowledge on plants and by listening to the sound of leaves and trees in a forest, he can accurately pinpoint an enemy's position. His mother, who was implied to be related to the New Bloodline as well, was the one who passed down everything Vijaya knows on plants. The main form of weaponry he favors is the capsules he keeps as banglets around his arms. The capsules appear to contain enzymes or bacteria that travel through the bloodstream, corroding and festering the body by changing its chemistry. The skin of the victims who touch the chemicals appear to bubble up and burst, causing an instant but painful death. Vijaya has a few more abilities besides the chemical capsules. He can identify plants which release toxins and inject a drug in them to make the toxin gas more potent, releasing the gas as a mist that can hinder breathing and weaken opponents. He can also use specialized drugs to wither away roots, forming manholes on the ground by causing the earth around the area to collapse (similar to how landslides happen). He can also transform a stick into a whole tree. Plot Overview {C}After Neuro's fight with Tierra, Godai meets Vijaya in a bar. The bar owners attempt to overcharge Vijaya but Godai scares them off. Vijaya and Godai talk about their time together in the past, but right after that, the bar owners suddenly burst out while being withered away by Vijaya's chemicals. Vijaya then introduces himself to Godai as a member of the New Bloodline. Soon, Kasai informs Vijaya that Genuine has made some changes in the plans, and he was to destroy evidence of Tierra's remains and to assasinate anyone involved. The one to be assasinated is revealed to be Fumio Honjou, and Vijaya begins his attacks in the hotel with Yako, Sasazuka and Godai as his opponents. After a brief skirmish in the hotel, Yako and the gang manage to escape. Vijaya and Kasai follow them to the woods where Dr. Honjou had kept his old documents. Vijaya manages to overwhelm the humans with the toxic mist and changing the landscape of the ground. Godai is severely injured when Vijaya skewers him with a tree branch. Godai and Sasazuka eventually decide to fight back, and after getting instructions from Neuro, they manage to fool him into revealing where he hides his capsules. Godai proceeds to snatch and equip himself with Vijaya's capsules, then gives Vijaya a punch powered up with the corrosive chemicals. He barely survives and attempts to kill Godai one more time, but decides to kill himself when he realizes it was hopeless for him to continue. Trivia *Vijaya represent "Wood"(木) of Five elements. *His role as a hitman, power from plants, origin and motive is similar to the hash using Ḥashshāshīn. Category:Characters Category:The New Bloodline Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased